


Rhodey Rants

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read alone, Gen, Humor, Koschei is in it for .2 seconds, Poor Rhodey, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Rhodey has some things to say about how he's been treated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! Caught up!! Go me!! This one is short, but it's a much-needed break from the angst of the past two updates, ANND I love Rhodey so I wanted to flesh him out a little bit more. Just a funny little thing to get us back on track. This CAN be read as a standalone, but as always, um...read my series!
> 
> Enjoy~.

Man, everyone always forgets him. It’s not like he’s not part of the team — because he IS, thank you very much — but just because he tends to prefer a little…professional distance (with the exception of Tony), everyone just pretends he’s not there! Not fair. Several, several levels of not fair. 

First of all, James Rhodes is fucking /awesome./ Come on, he’s a Lieutenant Colonel of the god-damn Air Force! Even the TITLE is badass. Official liaison to Stark Industries, intelligent as /fuck/ (spit the K when you pronounce that), MIT graduate, sole flyer of the /Iron Patriot/ (screw what Tony says; it’s a cool name!), and all-around awesome dude. Not only that, but (okay, so he’s bragging a little bit) he’s HOT. H-O-T /hot/. Anyone would be lucky to have him. /Especially/ Tony, but as much as he loves his best friend, he can’t even imagine it being like /that/. 

He’s straight, anyways. Unless Thor’s around, but hey, who the hell can be a straight man around Thor? There’s heterosexual and then there’s blind, and that’s just a fact of life. 

The point is that he’s great. And he’s tired of getting swept under the rug just because he’s not always around! He has a LIFE, you know, and he’s not ashamed of preferring his apartment to this SuperDorm Tony calls a tower. Headquarters, barracks, whatever — to Rhodey, it’s a SuperDorm, and he knows for a FACT they have sleepovers and shit. 

Whatever. He’s said his piece. And he’s not gonna let it bother him anymore. So there. 

“Um,” Koschei says, wide-eyed and blinking with his phone still poised in mid-air. Rhodey raises an eyebrow at him. “…So, did you want pepperoni or cheese?”


End file.
